Pups in the Magical World 2 (Final Part) Back to the Magical World (And Home)
Recap from last part: The group quickly tries to save their friends before the ship leaves. Tulip and Doggle arrive and Doggle and Dagger are reunited and have turned against the Smuggling Pinchers. Now the group uses the power of the Miracles of Friendship and create a magical tree that stops the pinchers and frees their friends. Now that they've fufilled their duty and make it back to the Magical World. The Pinchers are arrested and Judith and her mom adopt Dagger and Doggle. Reunion (The group is back in the Magical World) (It looks better than ever) Lil' Leah: We're back! (Tulip sees Twilight making a giant tree) (She flies up to her) Tulip: Hey, Twilight, that was great! Twilight: Tulip, you're back! What about our friends? Did you find them? (They fly down to the Meadow Area) (Several of the others are there) (Rainbow blows into the Bamboo Flute) (The freed friends hurry over) (Sweetie Belle hugs Rarity who weeps like crazy) (Cream hugs Cheese and then gives a quick kiss on Charmy's cheek) (Charmy turns bright pink and faints) (Lil' Leah hugs Miss Annika) (Vinnie, Minka, and Penny Ling all hug Sunil) (Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hug Scootaloo and Babs Seed) Tulip: Hey, where are Maragold, Milli, and Lil' G? Rainbow: They went to take Hoho, Baby Jaguar, Purple Monkey, Jibbers, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt to their homes. What happened to everyone else that came to heal this place? Twilight: As more of the Magical World was healed, we asked them to return to their worlds since not as much help was needed. Patch: We all worked together and saved the Magical World while you guys all saved the captured creatures. (The pups and Rosie all look at each other and smile) A Mended Leg and Heart (Apple Bloom looks around and gets sad) (Rosie, Marshall, and Penelope walk over to her) Penelope: Are you okay, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: I don't see my sister anywhere.... Penelope: Hey, let me show you something. (She walks in one direction) (Rosie, Marshall, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Apple Bloom follow her) (They reach the big tree house) (Bot comes out) Marshall: Bot? Bot: Hey, you guys are back! Rosie: Everyone is okay, and will soon go back to their own worlds. Rainbow: How is she doing? Bot: One second. (He opens the door) (Apple Bloom's eyes sparkle as she smiles brightly) (Applejack, with several injuries on her back right leg, slowly walks out with her head hanging sadly) Apple Bloom: Applejack! (Applejack looks up and is surprised) Applejack: Apple Bloom!? Rainbow: Applejack! You're almost better! (Apple Bloom jumps on Applejack) Apple Bloom: Hey, big sis. Applejack: Oh, Apple Bloom. I thought I'd never see you again. Apple Bloom: I love you, Applejack. (They both hug) (The others all get teary-eyed) Rainbow: Not again! Now I'm getting all sappy. Fluttershy: I think I can help with that leg. (She pulls out the string with the last unicorn tear on it) It's the last one. Bot: And there's one thing left to be mended. (Fluttershy places the drop on Applejack's injured leg and the leg instantly heals) Fluttershy: Now everything is restored. (Rosie, Marshall, and Penelope all look at each other and smile) "Fun's important, but it's never as important as friends!" (A while later, everyone is celebrating in the Aqua Area) (On the shore, Twilight and Rainbow lying on towels) (Twilight has their journal with them) Twilight: Rainbow, can you tell me what happened in the adventure? (She writes down stuff as Rainbow talks) Rainbow: Well, before we start on that, there were some lessons on this rescue mission. Two may not get along at first but soon end up as friends. (They looks at Lil' Leah and Tails) (Lil' Leah is about to swing on her vine, but the branch breaks and Tails catches her) (The two both laugh) Also, even if you have good intentions, it's better to think before you act. Twilight: Now that's a good lesson. I learned that showing a little kindness can make a friend and you help someone even if they weren't nice to you. Rainbow: Yeah, and then if you try to do it instead of just thinking it, you can do it better than you think it. And I learned that fun's important, but it's never as important as friends! (Pinkie hops over) Pinkie: Whoa! That's a lot of lessons! (Twilight closes the book and uses her magic to lift it) (She then begins to walk away) Twilight: And I believe there's one lesson left. (Pinkie and Rainbow look at each other in confusion) (Suddenly, a lot of water splashes on them) (They looks up and see Tails with an empty bucket) (He copters over to Sonic and they fist-bump) (The pups walk over) Skye: You shouldn't pull pranks on those who mind the prank. (They all laugh as the screen widens out and shows the sky with clouds in the shape of Judith and Doggle and Dagger) {The End} Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels